ERMAGURD!
by littlemisslyss
Summary: This is a story


**Tokyo mew fanfiction with oc's! But none of them are Mary-sues! How strange… Oh well! Here are some descriptions and a pilot chapter. Basically what this story is about is that four real mew mews come to earth to see if the earth Tokyo mew mews really know what they're doing. The four real mew mews call themselves the Epic squad. Not sure why though. **

Name: Star whistle

Human name: Yujo-chan

Age: 14 years

Mew form: Pony (Like in friendship is magic)

Weapon: friendship blast pistol

Hair(because you actually care): really curly(think Shirley temple) pale yellow

Likes: Friendship, learning, sour earth candy, her home dimension.

Dislikes: The Tokyo mew mews, Ichigo, stupid people, manga.

Eyes?: Yellow (grey skin)

Personality: Curious, always hungry to learn, although gullible at times. Easily anxious, and fears the impending doom that won't give earth the time of day.

Outfit: long yellow leggings, grey combat boots, something that looks like pudding's outfit except black, and has random yellow sparkle patterns.

Name: Capricorn

Age: 11

Human name: Yagiza-chan

Mew form: Goat

Weapon: twin knives that look like her horns

Hair: Tan; Short, straight, ends in a flip.

Eyes: brown (darker grey skin)

Likes: sleeping, being right, stabbing meat (but not eating it) Shounen Manga, eating random vegetables at three in the morning.

Dislikes: Learning, teachers, school, Tokyo mew mew, Mint, small children, blow dryers, and vacuums.

Personality: Lazy, arrogant, thinks she is the best. Extremely boastful of her swordsmanship, as well as her mountain climbing skills. Has a bad habit of "scratching" her nose when she is deep thought. Hopelessly stubborn.

Outfit: Durrr….. Zakuro's but brown? And the top covers her stomach.

Name: Brains

Human name: Zuno-chan

Age: 16

Mew form: Fox

Weapon: Sickle (In the Epic squad's home dimension, she was an underpaid child laborer. Zuno worked in grain fields)

Hair: Shoulder length orange hair, usually up in a tight bun (It helps her think)

Eyes: Orange (Really light grey skin)

Likes: Being clever, Being quiet, and knowing things when others don't. Manipulating Ichigo, Pocky, stalking woodland creatures.

Dislikes: Snobs, Zakuro, Ryou, Lettuce, and Pudding. Working with others, standardized testing.

Personality: Very quiet and clever. Unlike Yujo-chan, she knows how humans work, and how to effectively manipulate them. Spacey, Hates working on a team because she thinks they hold her back.

Outfit: All black sailor moonish schoolgirl outfit with orange highlights. White stockings and black ankle boots.

Name: Torch

Human name: Tochi-chan

Age: 15

Mew form: Dragon

Weapon: crossbow with flaming arrows

Hair: Straight black hair. Spiky. Super duper short.

Eyes: Red. (Skin is a really dark grey)

Likes: training, working hard, pushing herself to the limit, achievement, tobacco sauce.

Dislikes: laziness, Mint, pudding, ichigo. Anything sweet. Pink. Art museums.

Personality: Dark, Harsh serious. The leader of the Epic squad, she really wants the best for her team, but wants nothing more than to reach the rank of military general in her dimension's army.

Outfit: Black Leather jacket, ripped up red jeans, and regular sneakers.

**Now that you've met the epic squad, it's time for the pilot chapter! I sincerely hope you guys like it! Oh, by the way, the pilot chapter will be from Star whistle's point of view. Enjoy!**

Another boring day, I've already gotten Ichigo's permission to see her at the café. We all had to, but poor Capricorn had to befriend both Mint and Pudding! I do believe that the power of friendship is a wondrous thing, but sometimes, I question it. These artificially made mew mews leave a sour taste in my mouth after talking to them. Fortunately, Ichigo has offered to walk me to the café. I've seen it on my way to school, way too pink. Gross. At least that's what Torch would say.

"Yujo-chan! I can't wait for you to meet my friends! I'm also excited to see your friends! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!11111!" Had I felt like blowing my cover, I would have put one of my friendship pistols to my head. Can't wait to actually prepare her for more dangerous things other than these aliens they've been fighting. They have the biggest file ever at our academy's archive; back in my own dimension, L-23X7 they whipped all pep and vigor out of you, so you could grow a spine. Apparently, they don't do this in E-578NB. Pity.

"Yeah, I sure am thrilled." I say I sure am thrilled to show her my true form and get out of this itchy uniform! Might as well make up some chemistry equations in my head to pass the time. Before I can even input my desired variables, I see Capricorn, Mint, and Pudding, leaned against the side of the wall.

"The others are inside." Capricorn says, glaring at Ichigo.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie! You are…" Ichigo starts.

"Yagiza. And no, I don't feel like learning your stupid name." Ack! Capricorn you idiot!

"She doesn't mean that! Come on lets go inside!" I quickly shove the four inside the pinkliest of pink building complexes.

"Thank Tai* this joint is almost closed!" I hear Torch call out.

"Okay! Hello everyone! I think we need to tell you all something." The mew mews say.

"Durrr…. What?" Brains says, playing the part perfectly.

"We're mew mews!" Dear Tai.

"Mew mew (insert whatever here) metamorphosis!" the all shout. Blech, how distasteful.

"Well what do you think Na no da? Pretty cool right?" Pudding says shaking her tambourine.

Ugh! Their weapons are way too cutesy! Castanets? A Bell? A plastic bow and arrow? These guys are pathetic!

"Epic squad! Let's show these asshoes* who they're messing with!" Capricorn announces.

Thank Tai! Damn uniform was giving me itchy thighs! I begin to exhale as the far more comfortable uniform embraces my body. I clutch my twin pistols, ready to love and tolerate the shit out of Tokyo mew mew.

"You see, we are also mew mews. Real ones, Mission 1 is to train you to protect your dimension, Mission 2, you help us find our missing teammate." Torch explains. Ah yes our teammate. Our former leader. Stripes or Sutoraipu-senpai. The most important reason we came here.

***Tai= the deity of L-23X7**

***Asshoe = the combination of an ass, and a hoe. Not a typo.**

**So what do think? Please tell me suggestions on what personality traits and stuff for stripes, including the mew animal. Also in your reviews give suggestions on who should narrate the next chapter. On a scale of 1 to 10(1 being non Mary sue, 10 being ERMAGURD DIE Sue DIE!11111!) rate at least one of the four mentioned Ocs. REVIEW MBLARGH!**


End file.
